TJ Combo
TJ Combo is a playable character in the Killer Instinct franchise. Killer Instinct 1 Story T.J. Combo was once the undisputed heavyweight champion of the world for five years straight. He was stripped of his title for his use of cybernetic enhancements in his arms, he fights to regain his fame and fortune. Extended Story Having to fight his way from a seedy backstreet gym to the world heavyweight title through sheer raw power and aggression, after 5 years at the top T. J. "Combo" Garrett is brought crashing down by his own overwhelming greed. Having blown most of his cash on titanium arm implants to ensure that the title remained his, Combo is stripped of his belt, wealth and public respect when the Ultratech surgeon who performed the operation sells his story to the media. Furious and humiliated, Combo returns to his old ghetto haunts and vows to defy the world at large in reaching the top once more. Ending With victory in the tournament, Combo has finally achieved his ambition to regain his lost fortune and popular status. Once a nobody from the ghetto, Combo celebrates his win and new found wealth by parading through those same streets. With money and fame at his side, Combo believes he can now achieve anything. Killer Instinct 2 After a decisive victory over Riptor in the tournament, Combo attempted to destroy Ultratech HQ. Caught as Ultratech is ripped into the past, Combo must escapes home before it is too late. Kill Tusk Having won the tournament and vanquish Gargos, Combo knows he can achieve anything. With no challenge remaining in the past Combo returns to the future through a time portal. Strengthened by his experience he vows soon to regain his lost fame and fortune once again. Don't Kill Tusk Having won the tournament and vanquish Gargos, Combo knows he can achieve anything. Rejected by modern society for cheating, Combo grabs the chance to again win fame in the arena. Staying in the past he puts his fighting skills to work and soon becomes a great champion. Killer Instinct 2013 TJ Combo is confirmed to the first character for Season 2 of KI 2013. Story: '''Unknown, though Combo's narrative in the trailer implies his boxing career never recovered, but now he is trying to rise back to the top. The scars along his upper arms suggest he has removed his cybernetic implants. '''Stage: '''Name unknown, appears to be half of TJ Combo's original hotel stage, with what's left of his boxing ring in the center. During second and third rounds, the wrecking ball in the background will knock more walls out and during an Ultra Combo, a train or trolly will collapse onto the stage itself. Ultratech's Headquarters can be seen in the city in the background. '''Ultra Combo: '''Hit count unknown. '''Instinct Mode: '''Name unknown, confirmed effects are giving Combo a blue glow around his body, his scars on his upper arms lightning up and gives him an overall increase in speed. If he is ever defeated with the instinct meter full, he resurrects with 20% life and does an energy blow that pushes his opponents away and then immediately goes into instinct at half meter. '''Endings: Signature moves Despite being Human and having no supernatural powers, T.J Combo is quite a skilled, brutal, and agile fighter with his boxing style. Thanks to his cybernetic implants, he is able to have punching power far beyond an average human. (KI, KI2/Gold) *'Rolling Thunder': Combo rolls toward his opponent delivering a punch to the mid section.Can be performed twice. (KI, KI2/Gold) *'Powerline': Combo runs towards his opponent delivering a straight powerful punch sending the opponent back. Can be cancelled. (KI, KI2/Gold) *'Flying Knee': Combo thrust towards his opponent hitting them with his knee. (KI, KI2/Gold) * Upward Knee: Combo thrust him self a few feet in the air hitting his opponent with his knee. (KI, KI2/Gold. * Tremor: Combo leaps a few feet in the air and comes down with his fist on fire punching his opponent. (KI2/Gold). * Winding Uppercut: Combo winds one of his hands with extreme speed till the point where his uppercut his strong enough to send his opponent high sky in the air if the hit connects. (KI, KI2/Gold). * Spinning Backhand: Combo does a spinning back hand punch that hits the opponent's midsection. (KI, K I2/Gold) No Mercy moves: ''' * '''Neck Breaker: '''Combo hits the opponent forcing them on their knees, and proceeds to finishing them by breaking their neck. (KI) * '''The Fourth Wall: '''Combo delivers a spinning backhand and the second punch sends the opponent flying towards the screen. (KI) * '''Target Practice: Combo pulls out his submachine gun and shoots the opponent repeatedly. (KI2/Gold) * Up in the Air: Combo pumps up and uppercut his opponent so hard, it sends him/her flying into the air disappear. Only to be executed during the combo on the second bar of the opponent's health. (KI2/Gold) Notes *Combo's profile in Killer Instinct 2 describes him as having claimed a "decisive victory over Riptor in the tournament". This very likely indicates Combo killed Riptor in the first game, leading to its absence in the sequel. *Combo wears an eyepatch in Killer Instinct 2. It is unknown if this is to hide an injury (given by Riptor or from other opponent) or if Combo has been blinded in the respective eye. Gallery Killer Instinct combo2.gif ki110de3.jpg Combo.gif combo2.jpg tjcombo-original.jpg Killer Instinct 2 Tjcombo5.jpg Comvja.jpg Killer Instinct 2 Glacius.jpg TJ_Combo_KI_02.png Kiler Instinct 2014 TJ_Combo.jpg|TJ Combo is the First Character in Killer Instinct Season 2 TJ Combo's New Stage.jpg|TJ Combo's New Stage in Season 2 killer-instinct-tj-combo-new-character-season-2-646x325.jpg|TJ standing over the defeated Fulgore, challenging Ultratech. killer-instinct-season-2-tj-combo-trailer-e3-2014.jpg|TJ Combo turning to confront Ultratech's new challenger... Killer Instinct Comics Killer Instinct 1 Comics Combo 1.jpg Killer Instinct 1 Comics Combo 2.jpg Killer Instinct 1 Comics Combo 3.jpg Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters